


Christmas saviour

by GarrusLover17



Series: Creature Chronicles [4]
Category: Christmas - Fandom, Minotaur/human - Fandom, Monster, Romance - Fandom, Snow - Fandom, arena - Fandom - Fandom, long-lost-love, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Arena, Christmas, F/F, Fire, Romance, Snow, Teratophilia, explosive, female/female - Freeform, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusLover17/pseuds/GarrusLover17
Summary: Merry Christmas everyoneA huge thank you to HappinessIsBeyondMyLevelFor helping to edit and proof readi highly recommend her channel on AO3 and Watpadd
Relationships: Minotaur/Human, Mist/Reader
Series: Creature Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858264
Kudos: 6





	Christmas saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone
> 
> A huge thank you to HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel  
> For helping to edit and proof read
> 
> i highly recommend her channel on AO3 and Watpadd

Minotaur/ human  
F/F

My family at the end of every year holds a massive tournament in the arena, something I always disproved of. When I was nine I became friends with one of the future ‘breeders’ a young minotaur called Mist. She was beautiful snow white fur and skin, blue eyes, freckles on her nose and stubby horns, even though she wore rags she made them look fashionable.

I decided to free them, on Christmas eve I handed out the food like I always did to the contestants and told them all to be ready to run. My family didn’t know my plan, when they were away I set fire to the laundry room and set a trail of oil towards the kitchens, making it almost uncontrollable. I sounded the alarm and headed to my parents.

“Fire, fire everyone get out!” I shouted.

My parents set to work extinguishing fires and ordering people around, I knew they would forget about the contestants and headed there with the keys. I opened all of the cells to free and told them all to wait by the back gate, after I opened the last cell I headed to the gate.

“Everyone I am setting you free, I am not like my family. Head past the forest to the other side of the forest you will be void of contracts there; I also have your contracts here. Burn them when you are safe, good luck everyone” I told them.

“Thank you little one” a Manticore said before kissing my head.

Everyone left apart from Mist who gave me a huge hug, before running into the forest with the rest. I banged my arm and covered myself in dirt before, walking back inside my parents spotted me.  
“Sweetie, what happened?” mum asked.

“I was ambushed, one of the contestants grabbed me and took my keys, then let everyone out. I'm sorry I am a failure” I cried rubbing my arm.  
They bought my act and started to clean up the mess and inform the patrons of what happened.

From then on every year I started to free the contestants and my parents never suspected anything, but this year I was got bolder… I was going to blow up the arena! I am now an adult and now I can leave and start afresh somewhere new, far away from my horrid family. I had been stockpiling gunpowder and money for a while, I had everything I needed to proceed with my plan.

I waited until nightfall when everyone was asleep, and snuck into the cells where nearly 100 were housed and all looked badly wounded and hungry. I walked to one of them a Naga and handed him some fresh raw meat for him and his species, unlike Minotaurs, humans and cat-folk, Naga needed raw meat in their diet. The others I handed out small bundles of food and told them to be ready for my signal, before handing each cell a key for their doors. I was going to run through anyway in case something happened, with that I ran off to the key points for my explosives.

‘Kitchen: check, laundry room: check, Main entrance: check, infirmary-empty and check, armory: check and finally the vault all gold in my satchel’s and check’ I told myself. I got to the kitchen and lit a lantern and threw it into the room which was covered in gunpowder, I threw the lantern then ran out of the room at top speed. As I got to the cells the explosion happened, shaking the floor like an earthquake.  
I got to the cells and saw everyone out and heading to the gate, I gave another check no one was in the cells time to leave.

“Hey, take these satchels share the gold between you all once it is safe” I told them all. 

I opened the doors and lead them to the forest, turning to the arena I saw my parents running towards me and they looked pissed.

“Y/N! What the hell are you doing?” dad asked.

“Putting an end to your barbaric and cruel treatment of other beings! You can’t start over, you can’t pay others back! You’re broke! You’re worthless without your torture chambers! I'm leaving forever!” I screamed.  
I turned around and felt a burning pain in my back and cheek, they had hit me with their enchanted whip. I didn’t care, I just ran into the forest towards my hollowed out tree stump, I had stashed my belongings there. I picked my satchel and cloak then ran towards the mountains, I heard of a town on the other side of it hopefully I can make a new start there.

It has been 2 days since I left my home and I was getting tired, to make it worse I was in the middle of a massive snowstorm. I couldn’t see and I couldn’t feel my feet, I needed to keep going and find a shelter. I kept going for as long as I could before I collapsed onto the snow and started to crawl before I was enveloped in darkness. 

“Over here I have something!” I heard a voice shout.

“Its… I’ll take her to my cabin. You’re safe now” I heard another voice say.

I felt warm and safe in their arms, there was also something else… a sense of familiar to it.

“Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?” a soft voice asked.

Slowly I opened my eyes and saw piercing blue eyes and white fur looking down at me, she was smiling and dabbing my head with a damp cloth. I glanced around the room and saw I was in a cosy large cabin, with a warm fire going and a kettle of something on the fire, table and chairs, small kitchen, bookcases and windows with curtains.

“Welcome back to the land of the living” she smiled.

“Thank you, where am I?” I asked

“My cabin near my village, by chance is your name Y/N?” she asked.

“Yes I am, how did you know… Mist is that you?” I asked after looking at her closely.

“You do remember me! Yes its me!” she bellowed.

I tried to sit up but she stopped me and wrapped me up with another blanket.

“You need to rest, you were so cold when we found you. What were you doing out there?” she asked.

I smiled and told her everything that happened over the last few years until today. She then filled me in on what the survivors had been doing since their escape, including her adventures which were exciting to listen to. She became a healer and travelled with treasure hunters, some battles and was the healer for the village.

“Would I be welcome to join your village?” I asked shyly.

“Of course you saved us! Most in the village will want to marry you!” she bellowed.

I blushed brightly at that statement and tried to hide my face, she went to another cot and sat on it.

“Get some rest we will speak in the morning” she chuckled.

Over the next week I met the village and was welcomed with open arms, and Mist was right I got a few half-arsed proposals, I politely declined them however I had my eye one someone else.  
We came back to the cabin after shopping and hunkered down for the night. I could feel Mist was anxious but I didn’t know why, was I making her uncomfortable being here?

“Am I in the way here? I can move out if you need your space. I will buy a room at the cabin…” I started to say.

“NO! I don’t want you to leave me ever! I didn’t know if I should have told you, but I love you. Since the day I met you I had an enormous crush on you, and since you came back into my life I can’t stop thinking about you” she confessed.

She was sat on her chair looking bashful and nervous. I approached took her hands and put them on my hips, she looked startled more so when I kissed her. Her lips were soft and her scent smells like sandalwood and honey, she deepened the kiss while her hands roamed my hips and chest. I buried my hands in her fur pulling her closer to me, I needed her now and our clothes were in the way. We broke apart briefly before I spoke.

“I have been thinking about you too, every day since I met you. I love you Mist” I whispered into her ear.

With that we tore each other’s clothes, I squeaked when I was carried to the bed. Mist towered over me and began to knead and play with my breasts, I moaned as her wide tongue made contact with my nipple. I was a moaning, mewling mess as she continued down towards my sex.

“You smell so good, darling. You are so beautiful” she sighed.

Her tongue made contact with my bud making me gasp in surprise. Her tongue became frantic as she thrust her tongue deeper inside making me beg. As her tongue danced around her hands grabbed my breasts, pinching my nipples and moaning into my skin. I couldn’t help the giggle that came out of my mouth, before long I came I was a panting mess. Mist however was drinking her reward.

“You taste amazing love” she said licking her lips.

“It’s my turn” I told her.

Pushing her to the bed I climbed onto her chest and played with her breasts, they were so soft and bouncy and looked delicious. My tongue made contact with her nipples, they tasted sweet almost like honey, her moans sounded like music as I continued to explore. My hands glided up and down her fur making her purr and moan, at her pussy I was amazed by how pink and wet it was.

“You are so wet, are you that eager sweetie?” I asked.

“Only for you” she sighed.

I started to kiss and massage her bud making her moan and pant, I took it up a notch and suckled on her bud. Her moaning became like screams as I continued to tease her, my finger slipped into her entrance making her gasp and arch her back.

“Are you alright?” I asked in shock.

“Yes, more. I want more!” she hollered.

I put my tongue alongside my finger and teased her until she came, and she came hard and in a large amount. It didn’t take long to clean it up, she tasted amazing better than what I imagined. I led beside her stroking her perfect fur, while she stroked my hair still panting and moaning.  
“No time to rest Angel, we are just beginning” she smirked.

She rolled on top of me, spread my legs then her own being careful where she put her hooves. I sat up slightly knowing what she was doing, it took a moment for us to find the right position so we were comfortable. Mist was the first to start moving, grinding on my G spot in a smooth motion. I decided to grind on her G spot but a little faster making her moan, a devilish smile spread across her face as she moved more roughly sending sparks of pleasure through my body.

“Let me hear you moan. Don’t hold back, let the gods feel our love” she encouraged.

“Only if you join me!” I forced out.

Upping my game I grabbed her nipples, pinching them as I felt my muscles tighten. Using one of her free hands she pinched my nipple hard and together we came, hard. Our joint orgasm made us scream in sheer pleasure, the room seemed to shake at our scream. Mist collapsed beside me holding me close, our sweaty bodies shaking slightly from our orgasms. 

“Mist?” I asked.

“Yes my Y/N?” she replied

“Merry Christmas” I smiled.

“And to you, my saviour” she smiled holding me close.


End file.
